


Red

by onetruefirelord



Series: Red Strings of Fate [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 21:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11426205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onetruefirelord/pseuds/onetruefirelord
Summary: Selena has a heart to heart.





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> So I realized that I accidentally set myself up perfectly for this story, and apparently it's Caeldori's birthday.
> 
> Side story to Red Strings, not posted with main story because not enough suffering in this one.

Despite Hoshido just starting to recover from a disastrous war, Sakura is buried with all the dignity befitting a princess.

Because Hoshido is just starting to recover from a disastrous war, Caeldori's father is buried in a mass ceremony with all the other knights who died for their country.

Being the second-in-line princess, Caeldori is obligated to attend all these funerals. Camilla is only met with hostile looks when she tries to attend, but Selena manages to sneak her way in to the proceedings. After catching a glimpse of the princess the week prior, Selena can't help but be intrigued.

She has heard familiar whispers about the sky knight- gifted, prodigious, an excellent taskmaster, and unparalleled with the lance. When Selena watches her, what she sees is also familiar- Caeldori is unmistakably holding in an incredible burden, haunted by the past.

* * *

 

Selena catches the princess on the training grounds alone one day. Her form is immaculate (what else should she expect?), but Selena can tell her heart is not completely into it.

"Are the practice dummies putting up much a fight today?" Selena shouts as she saunters onto the training floor. Selena is immediately met with the pointed tip of a naginata and a suspicious look.

"What is your business?" Caeldori asks.

Selena holds up her hands placatingly. "I just wanted to see if you wanted some more challenging practice," she says.

Caeldori snorts. "Are you sure you can handle me?"

Selena scoffs in return, drawing her sword. "Don't worry about me, I have my fair share of practice against people like you."

The two redheads circle each other, searching for weaknesses. Caeldori makes a probing jab, which is easily blocked.

"So you're the retainer of Princess Camilla," Caeldori says. "How is it working for such a person?"

The question is accompanied by a heavy strike- a disarming question followed by a disarming blow. Selena steps out of the way, the metal of the naginata missing her nose by the hair.

"It has its ups and downs," Selena replies diplomatically. Given Caeldori's obvious impression of Camilla, she knows Caeldori is trying to trip her up. "Living in the castle is nice, but she once told me she would consider cutting off my legs if I ever tried to leave."

Caeldori presses harder on her offense, taking advantage of the naginata's longer reach. But Selena has experience flipping such scenarios around.

"I wasn't born in Nohr," Selena states, hooking the naginata's tip with her pommel. "Where I was born, we had these enemies called the Grimleal. Religious nutjobs who wanted to destroy the world."

"Well, you're here now," Caeldori observes. She thrusts her naginata even more far forward to free it, bringing her into range of Selena's sword. "So that must have ended fine for you."

"Actually, we lost horribly," Selena says. She begins a series of quick strikes, but none of them connect. "It took the intervention of a dragon to give us another chance to win."

The steel of Selena's sword breaks the bamboo of Caeldori's naginata. "By that time, we had lost so many people. And the Grimleal weren't going to stop until each and every one of us was dead."

Selena makes for a finishing move, but also finds the tip of a broken naginata on her stomach. Breaking Caeldori's weapon allowed her to nullify Selena's advantage in close range.

"I guess that's a draw," Selena offers. Caeldori nods in agreement. The two sit themselves against a wall, resting.

"My mother's pegasus knight regiment was the first to fall when the Grimleal attacked," Selena says to break the silence. "It quickly became clear that they were going to lose, so the commander ordered my mother to flee and warn the royal family.

"She had horrible nightmares about that day. All her sisters dead in one day, and she was ordered to just do nothing. I think she often wondered if she would have been able to save the day if she had been stronger.

"Do you have nightmares?"

Selena looks over at the sky knight, who is now trembling. "How can I not?" she whispers, tears in her eyes. "My mother wanted me to stay behind even as she led all the sky knights into battle. If I had been there, I could have stopped her from-"

Selena pulls Caeldori into a big hug. "Your mother loved you," she assures her. "The most important thing to her was making sure you survived."

Caeldori sniffles, giving a weak smile. "You say that like she knew we were going to lose."

The two sit in comfortable silence for a while.

"You think very highly of your mother, don't you?" Caeldori asks. "The way you speak about her, I think it's clear that you look up to her."

Selena nods in the affirmative. "But it wasn't always like that," she adds. "I used to... really resent her. For a lot of things."

"In what way?"

Selena sighs. "Before she met my father, she was... quite infatuated with the prince. When I was young, she followed him off to war... and never came back. For the longest time, I thought that she cared more about him that she did about me."

Selena smiles wistfully. "Of course, I know better now. But I would often just wonder how a parent could abandon their child to serve their lord."

She gives Caeldori a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder. "Being a retainer means giving your life to the one you serve. Your father took his job seriously. From what I've heard, your aunt was the kind of person who definitely deserves that kind of loyalty."

"You seem to have a story for every situation, don't you?" Caeldori chuckles. "So, what should I do now, in your opinion?"

"That's easy," Selena says. "You are the legacy of your parents. Be someone who can honor that legacy."

Caeldori nods. "That makes sense."

"...And one more thing."

"What's that?"

Selena looks wracked by indecision. Taking a deep breath, she spurts out, "Take me as your retainer."

"What?" Caeldori asks in confusion. "But, what about Princess Camilla?"

"I'm not sure how to put it," Selena confesses. "But I'm sure that I definitely would not want to ever see you die if I could stop it."

"I know why," Caeldori surmises. "It's because I remind you of your mother, isn't it?"

"Was it that obvious?"

"You didn't try much to hide it," Caeldori smirks. "Very well, I accept you as my retainer...although I don't believe you actually told me your name."

"Call me Severa."


End file.
